TDA Episode 2: Alien Resurr-eggtion
Chris: last time on Total Drama, our 14 cast mates from Total Drama Island arrived at this abandoned film lot to compete for 1 million buckos. And they met their very first challenge which was to run from the giant robotic monster, and it was crazy. What will be the challenge today and who will go home? Find out today on Total,Drama,Action! Theme song The campers are in one trailer Ryan: why why one trailer Colin smells like garbage Colin: I DO NOT! Austin: Ryan, can you be nice for once? Ryan: why should I? Rocky: because it's kind of annoying now seriously Ryan: eh, no it isn't Topher: it kinda is He combs his hair Tundra: Topher.... Topher: yes? Chase: you are obsessed with you're self seriously Topher: not really anymore He takes a mirror and smiles Rocky: okay sure Jared: has anyone realized that um lets say that we haven't even had teams yet? Marshall: was it that hard to say in once like shorter sentence Skye: CHASE COME HERE! Chase runs over to her Chase: what is wrong? She kisses him on the cheek Chase: hehe thanks Shimmer: such a weirdo Chase: oh pa lease Chris: everyone please meet me outside Everyone walks out and looks at Chris Chris: todays challenge is going to be a little crazy Jared: I'm sure yesterdays was crazier Chris: todays will be even crazier trust me Porter: that doesn't sound good Lilac: yeah Chris: well look over here we have a person to help us out meet Mr. Storm! Jared: WHO? A guy walks over and stops in front of them Mr. Storm: welcome, today I will be you're main villain in todays challenge Austin: that sounds absolutely lovely Chris: let him speak please Rocky: yeah Mr. Storm: you're challenge is to go into that building over there and survive without getting shot by this He pulls out a laser gun Topher: NOT THE FACE OR HAIR PLEASE! Tundra: oh brother Topher: he isn't here Tundra: never mind this Shimmer: everyone shut up now Jared: dang Shimmer Chris: EVERYONE GO! Benny: oh boy! They run in Chris: so Mr. Storm what's new Mr. Storm: just got out of jail Chris: uh, what? Mr. Storm runs in Chase: were dogs against a human dude, we don't stand a chance! Jared: I thought only Zuma says dude Skye: nah Austin: this isn't going to be very easy then Topher: hopefully he doesn't hit my face or my hair Tundra: Rocky lets go this way before I kill Topher Topher runs away Rocky: he is quite annoying Marshall: where do we go Skye: no idea Chase: here this way! Jared: Austin, Benny this way Porter: it's just you and me Colin Ryan: AND ME HEY! Shimmer: me to losers She gets hit in the head Shimmer: ow darn it Mr. Storm: she is down haha Porter: LETS MOVE! Ryan: let's go yeah He trips Ryan Colin: OW DUDE! Benny: look out! Benny drops down Jared: with what! He runs into a pole Austin: wow idiot Jared: I feel dizzy Mr. Storm: well well well Benny: uh oh Jared: let grow! Austin: grow? You mean go? Jared: sey Benny: RUN! They start running except Jared Mr. Storm: well he's done for He shoots Jared Jared: LAZERS BURN! Chase and Skye walk into a secret room and start making out Chase: just us two Marshall: guys let's go Rocky: yeah Chase Chase: WHERE DID YOU GUYS COME FROM Skye: yeah Tundra: we have been following you Marshall: yeah did you guys not know? Chase: um I don't know Marshall: this is crazy Mr. Storm: HELLO LADS Tundra: oh no run! Rocky: slippy dippy Marshall: ok what the Chase: shoot us we don't care Mr. Storm: ok He shoots both Chase and Skye Chase: that felt refreshing Mr. Storm: weirdo's He runs Skye: this is awesome Chase: you know it is They both laugh Austin: I hope this will end soon Benny: same with me Chris gets on the loud speaker Chris: we have our winner Colin: what who? Chris: well 2 winners actually Ryan and Lilac Chase: it's over yay Chris: meet at the stage for the elimination Everyone goes to the stage Chris: I am shocked to say that both Chase and Skye are out due to their kissing problem They both shrug and walk to the limo Chris: you to Mr. Storm Mr. Storm: why Chris: JUST GO! Who will go home next time here on Total Drama Action! Category:TDA Episodes